


Devestation

by Mattition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark! cas, Demon Castiel, Demonic Possession, F/M, M/M, Magic, fem! cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a knight of Hell, so she was released when Lucifer was, but her brother is locked eight hundred miles under Eve’s den in purgatory in a cage forged of iron from the mountains surrounding the East valley of Heaven, surrounded by two rings of hell- and holy fire, each, and guarded by seven hellhounds, specifically created to be the most vicious and smartest dogs in all of creation.</p>
<p>They like to call him 'leviathan'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1958**

  
She’s smiling, sure, but she looks furious. Meg wants to cower back in the corner for the subordinates that she’s screaming at. Abaddon is scary when she’s being personable; she’s terrifying when she’s angry. Even Meg can admit that.

With a sigh, the demon flips the page in her spellbook. She’s supposed to be studying so that she’ll be able to do the spell properly. Abaddon wants to summon her brother. Meg’s only met him once, in hell. His essence was twisted and dark, his smile was haunting, and the sex was mindblowing. Imagine if he had a _physical_ presence. Abaddon and her brother are old, like, before time was even recorded old. They’re twins, and as opposite as they could be and still both go to hell. There were rumors that they were brought to heaven and brainwashed, given angelic power and made generals of the most ruthless armies any of the planes had seen. They massacred Heaven, thinned out Hell, and had lunch with Eve in Purgatory. Abaddon’s brother agreed to continue living in heaven, keeping in touch with her, and uproot the regime. It was probably a bad idea; he was notorious for subversion. He would play in politics; she would knock the city down. He would defile and she would destroy. They worked, and it was no wonder how they got to hell in the first place; the incest was more than just implied.

Abaddon wrote the spell up herself, mixing demon and angel summonings together. She’s a knight of Hell, so she was released when Lucifer was, but her brother is locked eight hundred miles under Eve’s den in purgatory in a cage forged of iron from the mountains surrounding the East valley of Heaven, surrounded by two rings of hell- and holy fire, each, and guarded by seven hellhounds, specifically created to be the most vicious and smartest dogs in all of creation. According to Abaddon, It’s really more of a vacation home than it is a prison, but he can’t get out of it himself. The red-haired demon stomps back into the office, slamming the door behind herself. She takes a deep breath and looks over at Meg.

“How’s the summoning going?” Abaddon asks.

“Good, good. I’m just working out some kinks.” she worries her bottom lip. “There’s this little thing, though. There are two names here for him?” Abaddon purses her lips.

“You can’t use them both?”

“I’ve heard that it’s possible, but I’d have to ask for help from Ruby, and she’s loyal to Lilith.” Meg sighs. “The purpose for the summoning has some sway. And the thing you’re summoning, of course. Which name would he more likely respond to?”

“Summon him as the second one.” Abaddon replies, straightening out her dress. “‘Leviathan’ is too well known, and this is gonna make a big dent. Now, I’m off to destroy the Men of Letters. If I’m not back in three days, do the summoning, and show him to the safe; he’s the only one who can open it. Oh!” She stops and leans back through the doorway. “Get him an attractive meatsuit, yeah? He gets sentimental, and I don’t wanna have to be staring at some middle aged trucker with a pot belly for the next century.”

 

**1961**  
“I thought she said to summon me after three days, Meg, not three years.” He’s saying, rolling his shoulders. He’s wearing James E. Novak III, a handsome man with blue eyes, dark hair, and a wife and kid. The Novak bloodline is rich with magic that makes them perfect vessels. Elizabeth and Jim will get along just fine without him, Elizabeth comes from money, and her parents dote on the boy.

“I tried to, but the others fucked off as soon as they heard she was missing.”

He smiles. “You have my gratitude.” He murmurs, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. “You’ll do well.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” Meg whispers reverently.

 

**2009**  
Just his luck. Jim Novak didn’t have a son like he’d predicted, like he was supposed to. No, Castiel is left with young miss Jamie Novak. She’s twenty-five, with a tight little body and big blue eyes. She’s staring upon his Trueform in awe and fear.

“Are you an angel?” Jamie whispers, and he swirls around her, letting his brighter essence brush her skin. She gasps, arching towards it.

You are needed to do an Angel’s will He tells her, coaxing it out of her until she’s begging him to possess her. So he does.

He wings his way back to Dean Winchester’s grave, only to find it empty. He supposes he shouldn’t have just shoved a soul like that back into it’s body, even if they were both functioning. He shouldn’t have made the man dig his way out of a shallow grave. Dean is robbing a gas station a couple miles down when Castiel finds him. He’s covered in dirt, and he’s pouring about half of the water he’s trying to drink down his front, but Castiel is content to just watch. He wonders idly when Dean will notice that he’s being watched. It occurs to the demon that maybe Dean’s just showing off, but he can’t help it if he gets a little turned on when the hunter removes his shirt.

“Take off your pants, too, and i’ll be impressed,” Castiel says, swaying her hips as she steps closer. She’s wearing tight skinny jeans and a tanktop, and she can feel Dean’s appreciation of her attire all the way across the store. She leans against one of the shelves. It’s awkward in this body--Castiel is used to being much taller. “Why’re you robbing this place?”

“What makes you think I am?” Dean replies defensively. Castiel just grins, pointing to the door whose window he shattered. “Right. Well, you see--,”

“I don’t wanna hear any bullshit, Winchester.” Castiel cuts him off, and his face changes from that con-artist charm to contempt in a snap.

“Ruby.”

“Guess again, hotpants.” Castiel replies, a grimace curling her lip. “Ruby’s off fucking your little brother. And I don’t appreciate being tied in the same bunch as that sack of pus. Would you?”

“What--Meg?” Dean asks, squinting as if he’s trying to look past the meatsuit. Castiel sighs and straightens up, pulls a canister of salt off of the self she was previously leaning on, and holds it up for Dean to see. She opens it up, pours some in her hand, and licks her palm.

“I come from the opposite direction then your demon friends."

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” Dean yells, and Castiel just points one elegant finger towards the ceiling.  
“I’d show you my halo, but,” She licks her lips. “I’m just not that kind of girl.” Castiel turns to leave the way she came.  
“Hey, wait!” Dean calls, but she’s already in the wind.

Ruby’s with Sam when He finds her. He bursts in the room wearing a blonde man, blows out the lights and the windows. Sam leaps for his gun, and Ruby leaps for her shirt. He doesn’t wait for her to do anything, just pins her to the wall and pulls out his shiny Angel Blade.

“Tha-that’s pretty big,” Ruby gasps. “Ever stop to think about what you’re compensating for?” She taunts, but he just smiles, turns to look at Sam. The hunter has his gun pointed at the other man, but his eyes are out of focus and blood stains his lips. The demon just tsks, looking back at Ruby

“You’ve been playing with someone else’s toys.”

“Not yours.” she spits back. However much bravado she throws around, he’s more terrifying to her than Lucifer, Lilith, Alistair, and Azazel combined.

“Yes, you have. Where’s the safe?” He squints at her. “I know Lilith had you hide it.”

“Big sis shouldn’t have trusted me, should she?” Ruby taunts in lieu of answer. The air crackles with his anger; wow she should not have said that. “Jesus, Levi, I’m sorry--I shouldn’t have said that! You know I didn’t kill her! She’s probably not even dead!” Levi is in her face, bodies pressed together. She whimpers.

“I’m going to enjoy tearing you apart.” He whispers, and then they’re gone.

When she comes to, she’s strapped to a metal table, naked. Levi is standing not far from her, sharpening a knife and speaking in low tones with Meg. Meg’s wearing a pretty girl with dark skin; she’s dressed like a hunter. Meg glances over at Ruby.

“Her name’s Tamara,” Meg informs her, smiling. “You remember her, don’t you?” Ruby did remember Tamara. The hunter had lost her husband to one of the Lucky Seven. Pretentious assholes.

“Why am I here?” Ruby grits out, and Levi smiles. It is not a nice smile. He saunters over to the table and runs the tip of his knife across her collarbone.

“Originally, I was planning to eat you. I was gonna cut off little pieces of this soft skin,” He murmurs, prodding at her belly. “Until I could see your insides, was gonna fry ‘em up and make a salad with a vinaigrette sauce.” He sighed wistfully. “But now, my dear Ruby, I’m going to go speak with the Winchester boys about an Angel problem I hear they’re having. Meggy here is going to carve you up.” He pats Meg’s arm, and hands her the knife. “Don’t kill her until you know where the safe is, and when you do kill her, leave the ribs intact.” He grins evilly at Ruby. “I make a mean barbeque sauce.” Levi smokes out of the blonde man and into a girl with dark hair and wide blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Singer’s house is virtually falling apart. It’s livable, but only just. People like this make Castiel wish she was in charge. She would only let her demons possess people who were asking for it. Karen Singer was a ray of sunshine. Before she came, Castiel changed her tasteless clothes. If she has to wear a woman, she’ll be a classy woman, god damnit. Her dress is sky blue with navy accents and is styled like the dress Meg was wearing when she first summoned her. It’s just a little bit shorter.  Unfortunately, Jamie Novak thinks herself something of a rebel, and Castiel can’t figure out how to remove the blue streaks in her dark hair. She’ll have to ask Meg later. Castiel goes invisible, carefully steps over the devil’s traps in Singer’s house, and takes a seat on the arm of Dean’s chair. Sam’s sprawled over the loveseat, and Bobby sits at his desk with the expression of a disapproving school teacher. Castiel can see how elated and half terrified he is to see his eldest son back home. (Castiel refuses to see the Winchester boys as anyone’s children except Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle’s; she’s an optimist). Sam and Dean are bickering like twelve-year-olds and Castiel is delighted to see all of Sam’s attention on finding ‘the thing that pulled Dean out’. She would hate to think that Ruby would be on the young man’s mind.

“She said she was an angel, right?” Sam says, frowning. Dean nods. “Maybe you should pray to her,” the younger man offers timidly. Dean scoffs.

“Dean, it ain't the worst idea he’s had.” Bobby grunts, and Dean gives a dramatic sigh.Castiel diagnoses him with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. The blonde man wriggles in his chair, waves his hands around for a moment, and then holds them out to the sides, bent at the elbows. He rolls his neck, and drops his head, a slight grimace twisting his pretty lips.

“I pray to Castiel, angel of snarky comebacks, come on down here and we can have a rendezvous.” There’s a long pause.

“Actually, the angel of snarky comebacks is named Uriel.” Castiel says conversationally from her perch on the arm of Dean’s chair. They all jump about two feet in the air. Castiel is really happy with the effect. The men are staring at her, now though, so she smiles breezily. “You boys look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The comment startles a laugh from Sam, and Bobby rolls his eyes, grumbling about how Castiel and Dean are a match made in heaven.

“So you’re an Angel?” Sam asks excitedly, and Castiel rolls her eyes.

“Cool your jets, buddy. Don’t think I don’t know exactly who you were fucking last night.” She gives him the trademark Novak Glare, and Sam shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Who were you with last night, Sammy?” Dean laughs, and Sam makes an embarrassed face.

“No one. Why did you raise Dean from hell?” He asks, addressing Castiel.

“ _Someone_ needs to stick it to those feathery bastards. Lucky for you, they underestimate me.”

 

**April, 2009**

“Have you ever heard of a demon named Levi?” Dean asks her one day, out of the blue. Castiel’s been examining one of his guns. Guns are fine for long-range, but she really rather likes blades. She rolls her shoulders uncomfortably.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, Cas.” He says angrily. Castiel’s lips twist with distaste.

“Don’t stick your nose in that crock of shit, Dean.” She sets the gun down on the table and stands. “Leviathan is much too dangerous to let of of _his_ cage.” she gives dean a significant look; no matter how many times she tries to forgive them for setting Lucifer free, she just can’t. It’s probably because Abaddon didn’t show up with the rest of them. The door to the bathroom opens, steam flooding into the room.

“Leviathan?” Sam asks, towel drying his too-long hair. “The first monster?”

“He’s no monster. He was a human, pure of soul. He shined so bright, even the others could see it; they worshipped him. They bowed at his feet and kissed the ground he walked on. And when he died, they all mourned. And when the Angels found he was trapped in the pit, they rescued him. It was too late, and the demonic taint had already seeped into that beautiful, pure soul, so they did the only thing left to do; each of the angels gave him a small shred of their grace, pushed it straight into that gorgeous soul and created a new being. Part human, part demon, and part angel. He was powerful, smart, charming, _ruthless_. They had him command the armies. They had him--had him do things; _horrible, awful_ things. And then, those hypocrites cast him down; buried him deep in a cage in the darkest, dirtiest depths of purgatory where monster blood seeped down through the dirt and stained him black. The Angels are the monsters! He was just an innocent bystander!” At some point, Castiel had started yelling, tears leaking from her eyes. By the time she stops ranting, she’s taking hard, sharp breaths and trying to regain her composure. She doesn’t dare look at the Winchesters.

“It sounds like he really meant something to you.” Sam murmurs, reaching out to put a hand on Castiel’s arm. She jerks away, stomping to the door.

“It _sounds_ like you should mind your business.” Cas grabs her coat and slams out of the room. She goes to the bar a few blocks away. She could go sulk at the top of a mountain, or at the bottom of a trench. She could go scale a forest or spill the ocean onto a beach, flood the pure white sand with death and fear. But sometimes, Castiel just wants to be human again. She wants to drink and actually get drunk. She wants to smile at a boy and not hear the thoughts that ran through his head. Is it so much to want to be normal, _real_ for one moment? Castiel sits at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. She wishes Abaddon were here, but maybe she could go find where Meg’s hiding and spend a couple days getting rid of the tension. The more she thinks about it, the better it sounds. She looks around for a suitable male vessel. As much as she likes Jamie Novak, she wants a dick again. Plus, she thinks that maybe the gal could use a break. There’s a handsome man with dark hair and dark thoughts a couple seats over, contemplating how he’d skin her if he could only get her to come to his car. She grins. He’ll do _perfectly_. She beckons him over, biting her lip. He slides from his seat eagerly, coming to stand much too close to her.

“Be careful, you don’t wanna seem overeager,” Castiel tells him, reaching out to straighten his bowtie.

“Oh, pretty lady like you? you’re probably used to guys falling to your feet.” He tells her charmingly. It must be a while since the last time he’s killed anyone.

“Personally, I prefer a stronger personality.” She replies, leaning forward to give him a glimpse of cleavage. Humans are so easy to manipulate. He laughs.

“I’m Jack.”

“You can call me Cas.” _especially since I’ll be possessing you soon._

“Pretty name. What’s it short for?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She teases.

“You and me could go somewhere and discuss it.” Jack offers, and she agrees readily. They go out to his car. (It’s a nice car-not as nice as baby, but Castiel contemplates stealing it.) The man pulls her into a kiss, and she takes the opportunity to shove her essence down his throat. Switching bodies is disorienting; it makes Castiel’s head swirl and she feels high and disturbingly sober at the same time. When she re-orients herself, Castiel is wearing Jack. He rolls their shoulders and grins, looking down at Jamie’s unconscious from. He’ll drop the girl off with the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this. I think i'll have another chapter up soon. I appreciate feedback!


End file.
